The Community of Stelbins needs a hall that could be used for activities, Eskimo dances, games and for village meetings. The problems caused from drinking include: neglect of children when parents are drinking; fights between poor groups; suicides during drinking bouts; when the teenagers cannot get alcohol they turn to sniffing gas. Problems are at their peak when money is available after fishing, construction season, fire fighting. After the community hall is complete alcohol education can begin for village information.